Spurned One Time Too Many
by LadyNightmares
Summary: Steves sick of being ignored by Stan, when he ties him to a sink while he parties, steve turns to promisuicty with a bathroom attendant to get revenge but gets more involded then originally intended. From episode Gorillas in the Midst. Warning: Slash/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Steve could not believe how angry he was at his father at that moment. Not only was he yet again rejecting his son in favor of himself, but he had the audacity to tie him up to a sink to prevent any chance of having to spend any time at all with him. All the frustration, anger, and bitterness of these repeated incidents of neglect welled up in Steve as he glared at his father through his glasses, he wished there was some way he could get back at him, make him feel the disappointment and anger he himself was feeling right now. "I've got no time to act like a parent today." Stan paid no attention as he finished tying Steve to the faucet and turned on the sink. "Leave that running. I don't want you to hear anything we say out there, our words are not for you." Stan turned around and slammed the door shut on his way out to party with his friends.

Steve's eyebrows raised as the closed door revealed a bathroom attendee standing there, gently smiling, his soft brown eyes sparkling with sympathy and dare Steve think it, what appeared to be a bit of lust… Steve shook his head to clear it of those thoughts, Stan had always taught him that those kinds of feelings and actions between two men was wrong, if his father knew what he was thinking he would be so… Steve's bitter frown split into a wide grin as he looked the attendee over again. His hair was neatly combed into place and the color of warm cocoa, his lips looked soft and his body was the lithe but strong one of a twenty something year old that was used to a daily jogging. His tight red vest shoved off the slight curvature of his muscles and his tight black pants showed off even more. As Steve's eyes wandered back to his angular face that was framed by a collar like bowtie he realized on closer inspection that his eyes weren't just a warm brown but were an almost russet coloring.

Suddenly realizing he was staring this complete stranger in the eye Steve looked down and blushed before attempting to fill the awkward silence he had created "So, ummmm, what's your name?" The young man's smile grew even wider at his blushing and hurriedly mumbled question. Purring out an answer in an alto-toned voice the stranger named himself in a confident manner, "I am Filipe, and may I ask the same of you good sir?" Steve shuddered at the way the newly named Filipe emphasized and drew out the word "_sir_" in a way he found most seductive. "I'm Steve; it's nice to meet you." The words even felt awkward in his mouth as he stuttered them out, so he didn't even want to know how bad they sounded. Filipe chuckled at his obvious embarrassment, "Would you like help with that rope?" Steve blushed and, swallowing up all the cowardice his father so often mocked him for in a move of resolution, looked back up at the man standing in front of him, a seductive light in his eyes "Why, when there are so many _interesting_ things we could do with it."

_**Oh God, what am I doing,? flirting with a GUY who is a practical stranger and pretty much inviting him to have kinky rope-bondage sex with me in a bathroom on my Dad's friend's boat?**_

Filipe's eyebrows flew up and his eyes grew bright and hungry as they ate up the delicious scene of the younger boy tied up in front of him, leaning seductively over the sink and staring up at him with lusty eyes. Putting his hand on the rope and tracing his fingers from the rough twine, up Steve's shoulders, and to his face, Filipe lowered himself to stare directly into Steve's face. "Such as…?" Steve gasped at the light touch of fingers running up his arm and resting on his cheek, drawing in a breath he leaned forward and uttered, "This," as he crashed his lips into Filipe's and was met by his eager lips, passionately willing to return the kiss. As it deepened the older and vastly more experienced male's tongue quickly defeated the other boy's in a battle for dominance. The kiss grew sloppy as they both leaned more into it, Steve already straining against his bonds. Steve broke the kiss apart as he leaned back to gasp in some air, and drew in a shuddery intake of breath as Filipe took the opportunity to stick his hands up the other's shirt, and ran his fingers up Steve's ribs like a master xylophonist.

"Steve," Filipe breathed, "Before this goes any farther I need to know far this is gonna go." Steve could barely concentrate on his words; the pleasure of Filipe's fingers on his virgin skin was almost too much for the young boy. Steve balled together all his hate and anger at his father, and the pleasure he was feeling now and could anticipate to feel if they kept going, and looked Filipe right in his russet eyes and said as clearly and as seductively he could, "Filipe, I want you to take me in every sense of the word, as far as we can go."

Filipe grinned devilishly at the enticing boy in front of him, begging him to take his virginity, before continuing where he left off. Steve moaned and felt himself growing more and more aroused at the feeling of Filipe's feathery touch on his skin and the taste of Filipe's tongue in his mouth. As Filipe pulled out of the kiss and withdrew his fingers Steve whined with disappointment. Filipe's eyes twinkled at the noise and he purred out in a rough whisper "I think we should move to a more… comfortable spot," and began untying the knots on Steve's wrists. Once freed Steve immediately flew to the taller man's chest, and wrapping a leg around his waist, grabbed his bowtie and pulled him down into a hard and greedy kiss. Filipe chuckled and pulled Steve closer, intertwining their fingers with one hand, and pulling Steve's leg tight against him with the other.

It was at that moment that a shocked gasp filled the air, and the fiery passion Steve had been feeling turned to ice. Hurriedly Steve pulled himself off of Filipe, but Filipe stubbornly kept his hand in his. Steve lifted his eyes in terrified anticipation for the ferocity he was sure he was going to see in the eyes of whoever was at the now opened door, but instead his eyes met with a set of startled yet understanding grey eyes belonging to a man in a uniform matching Filipe's. Glancing up at Filipe, Steve was shocked to see him grinning at the stranger. "Jerry, I'd like you to meet Steve. Steve this is Jerry. I have a proposition for the two of you." Jerry smirked and slightly tilting his head to the side he questioned Filipe, "What?" Filipe's grin widened, "come here." Jerry took the few required steps forward, and as soon as he was close enough Filipe leaned in rasped in a seductively rough voice "Threesome," and started passionately kissing him and running the hand that wasn't holding Steve's through his hair.

Steve's eyes widened as he watched the two older males kiss, and took the opportunity to get a closer examination of Jerry. He appeared to be a little older than Filipe, probably in his mid to late twenties, his hair was short and an unusual grayish brown coloring that complimented his cool gray-blue eyes that were the color of a pond on a stormy day, and he was in his own way drop-dead gorgeous. His build was a bit shorter and stockier that Filipe's and from the way he was leaning into the kiss, Steve inferred that this wasn't the first time the two had done this. If Jerry looked like he was fine with the idea, and if Filipe trusted him enough to invite him to join them than Steve supposed there was no problem with it, he had always yearned for a threesome before, although this was different than he had imagined it would be.

His thoughts were swept away though when Filipe broke off the kiss with Jerry and immediately switched back to making out with him. When they pulled away from a breath, Filipe glanced expectantly at the two others. Steve looked at Jerry who smiled at him and shyly leaned in for a quick kiss, and then another, and another until they were full out making out. When they finally broke apart Filipe stopped them from diving right back in with a chuckle, "As hot as it is watching the two of you kiss, I can think of several things that will be even better, so I suggest we finish what we were doing before you got here Jerry, and move to a more private and comfortable spot." The two other men broke into smiles and glanced excitedly at each other as Jerry eagerly added "I know the perfect spot, the guest bedroom, it spacious, is almost never used, and is near to engine so nobody will be able to hear us." Steve raised his eyebrows, "Well than, let's go, there's no time to waste!" Taking Steve's hand in his Jerry pulled him out into the hall and led him, laughing, towards the guest bedroom. Smiling, Filipe picked up the abandoned rope off of the floor and tucked into his back pocket, before following the two out into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the guest bedroom slammed open, and Steve was pushed through the opening so he landed sprawled on his back on the floor. Filipe stalked in after him with something vaguely predatory in his stance and glowing in his eyes, with Jerry right on his heels. Reaching down Filipe grabbed Steve by his shirt collar and hoisted him up into the air, before dragging him over to the bed and throwing him onto it. Steve raised an eyebrow, "rough much?" Filipe smiled "Hell yeah, and we haven't even started yet." Jerry came over and the two started to undress Steve, Filipe roughly and forcefully pulling each article off and Jerry gently and delicately removing whatever piece of cloth fell under his hands. As soon as Steve lay completely naked on the bed, Filipe took out the rope from his pocket and tied each of Steve's wrists to a different pole on the end of the bed.

Steve nervously shifted and glanced around, a little apprehensive about his new helpless position, but all the fear disappeared as Steve felt two hands slide up his leg, from his feet until they rested on his inner thighs. Barely suppressing a moan as the hands forcefully spread his legs, Steve looked down to see Filipe kneeling between his legs looking down at his member with raised eyebrows and a grin "A bit fiery down here isn't it Jerry" Steve blushed furiously "Hey, don't make fun of me!" Filipe smirked "Jerry make him be quiet" Jerry obliged by leaning in and drawing Steve into a deep kiss. Steve made a strangled cry through the kiss as he felt a warm tongue encircle his head and take his whole length into its mouth.

Jerry just kissed him harder, and lowered his hands down to tease Steve's sensitive nipples. Steve writhered on the bed as sensations racked his body, his nerves on fire. He had masturbated before but that was nothing compared to engulfing pleasure of someone else touching him down there. The thought of Filipe's always smirking mouth around him, pleasuring him was driving Steve crazy. He tried to hump into Filipe's mouth but was restrained by Filipe's firm hands. As Jerry broke away from the kiss for a breath of air Filipe looked up at Steve and smirked at him around his member. That smirk, _that beautiful godamn smirk_, was what finally sent Steve screaming over the edge into the blissful overwhelming pleasure of an orgasm and he came into Filipe's mouth, and Filipe did his part and drank every single drop Steve had to offer, until the boy lay in a sweating, panting, and trembling heap unable to utter any legible words.

With Steve still struggling to pull himself back together, Filipe reached past him and grabbed Jerry by the collar and drew him into a deep kiss as he began to undress him as well. As more and more clothes began to litter to floor, Steve saw for the first time the naked bodies of his two lovers and it made him hard all over again. They were so _fucking beautiful_! His eyes widened as far as they could in awe of the sight before him, Filipe was a warm lightly tanned color and Jerry was the creamy color of snow and together they were like lightening to Steve's heart.

Filipe smirked down at him, "I see you've returned to earth Steve, now it's your turn to participate." Steve blushed at being caught staring and at the meaning behind Filipe's words, he had never done this before with anyone, girl or guy, and he didn't know if he would be any good. Still kissing Jerry, Filipe adjusted him until the silvery haired man was kneeling over Steve, with one leg on either side of his head and his hard member twitching over Steve's face. Filipe went to stand on the floor in front of the end of the bed and looked at Steve "Ready?" Steve nodded and licked his dry lips Jerry looked down at him with comforting but needy eyes "Just do your best." Steve nodded again and sat up a little, tilting his head up and opening his mouth.

He felt the warmth of Jerry's length on his lips and nervously stuck his tongue out and licked it. Hearing the gasp that drew out from Jerry's lips, Steve figured he must be doing it right and continued on with renewed vigor. He encircled the entire head with his tongue like Filipe had done to him, and stuck his tongue in the sensitive slit at the very end, only to have Jerry give a strangled cry and thrust halfway down his throat. Steve gagged but relaxed his throat and took in more of Jerry's length until he was up to the hilt, and then he began working his mouth up and down around Jerry's erection. Struck with an idea Steve began to change the angle of his head as he bobbed up and down and emitted a soft buzzing noise around Jerry's length. Jerry and Filipe resumed their passionate kissing and Jerry's hands reached down lower until they reached Filipe's own erection and started masturbating him. Their moans of pleasure filled the air as each worked to satisfy another.

Jerry broke away from the kiss with a gasp and warned Steve "I'm g-gonna come!" Filipe panted out "M-me t-too!" Steve glanced up at his lovers and hummed even harder. With cries that morphed together into one giant scream of pleasure Filipe and Jerry came. Steve tried to swallow as much as he could, but some still managed to escape and dribble down his cheeks. Jerry collapsed backwards onto the bed so he was lying a bit uncomfortably across Steve, and Filipe was on his knees facing the bed, his face at the same level as Steve's.

Filipe looked up at Steve with an orgasmic smirk, and kissed him gently on the lips. Jerry rolled off of Steve and looked at the two of them "For a virgin you are waaaay too incredibly good at that." Steve blushed and looked over at him, "well I am learning from the best." The three laughed, as they lay together and let the warmth fill the air.


	3. Chapter 3

* Author's Note: OK people, Sorry it took so long to get this latest chapter up, I've been busy with school and fencing stuff, for which I apologize. But here it is, sorry its shorter than most of you would like, but this is where some of the kinky stuff starts, so enjoy. Unless you don't like blood, biting, or cutting, then don't read, but you all have been properly warned so its your choice 3 *

"Ugh!" Steve gasped as he was pushed back down onto the bed by Filipe's strong hands. A powerful bronzed leg straddled him on either side of his hips and two eyes like embers burned their way into Steve's brain. Filipe grinned down at Steve, showing off his sharp and pearly teeth, "Now is when the fun stuff starts."

Steve's eyebrow raised a bit "and by fun you mean kinky don't you?" "If you want to label it like that than fine." Jerry wrapped his pale arms around Filipe's tan shoulders, "By that he means yes. But don't worry," he said in response to Steve's slightly uneasy expression "It gets fun." Steve relaxed bit, only to have his muscles go rigid as Filipe dove down and started to suck on his neck.

Steve felt his face heat up at the feeling of Filipe's teeth grazing his throat harder, harder, no longer sucking or gently grazing but full out biting into the side of his neck. Filipe was like a lion and Steve was a gazelle trapped beneath him. As Filipe broke skin on the side of his neck Steve gasped, and then moaned as the teeth were replaced with a sultry tongue that ran around the edges of his wound, tasting his blood.

Filipe pulled away from the bite mark on Steve's neck only to be replaced with Jerry who sucked at Steve's wound, gently savoring the rich penny-like flavor of Steve's young heated blood. Steve's eyes rolled as Jerry caressed his face with one hand and with the other reached under the edge of the mattress and pulled out sharp and shiny knife.

He brought it up to Steve's face and touched the tip to Steve's pouty and luscious lips. Steve parted his lips slightly and allowed Jerry to slide the flat side of knife down his tongue, the metal smooth and cold on his tongue as he carefully rolled the tip around in his mouth.

Jerry's eyes gleamed as he pulled the knife out of Steve's mouth, twisting it ever so carefully so it left a shallow cut up the length of Steve's tongue. As soon as the knife was out of Steve's mouth Jerry dove in and kissed him, full and deep. Steve groaned in pain and pleasure as Jerry's tongue caressed the cut he had left on his tongue, the coppery taste of his own blood filling both their mouths.

Steve gasped around his and Jerry's bloody kiss as Filipe dug his teeth back into his body, this time selecting the tender flesh of Steve's right shoulder as his teeth's new abode. Steve arched his back at that fiery sensation, the feeling was a mixture of pain and pleasure, and together they were melting into one burning heated sensation.

A trail of blood and saliva ran down Steve's cheek as Jerry kissed his way back down to Filipe's first bite wound on Steve's neck as Filipe began to lap at the second one he had just finished making on Steve's shoulders. Each of the older men's tongues teased his delicate and ragged torn flesh.

Jerry leaned back up, and brought his knife to the base of Steve's throat and cut a straight vertical line down Steve's chest from just below his clavicle to right before the tip of his sternum. Steve let out a strangled hybrid of a moan and a groan, the pain and pleasure at war within his sensory overridden brain.

Jerry raise the knife to his blood stained lips and licked the blood off of the reddened blade, his eyelids fluttering and half closed, only to snap open and look down at Steve. He wanted to see Steve's expression as he watched his older lover consuming his bloody life essence off the deadly blade, with eyes of the same silvery blue as the cold metal of his prized knife.


End file.
